The Curse of the Writer's Block
by hebrewhernia
Summary: It's a fic explaining why I haven't written anything in awhile. It's supposed to be funny but I doubt that it actually is. Please R&R.


THE CURSE OF THE WRITER'S BLOCK

THE CURSE OF THE WRITER'S BLOCK 

A TWISTED SELF-INSERTION BY MOMO CLAUS

Author's Note I have writer's block for all things Animorphs, although my In a Heartbeat fics are coming along quite well. Jake and Cassie and Marco and Tobias and Ax and even Rachel are jealous… madness ensues. ENJOY!

Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias, and Ax were all sitting around Cassie's old barn, even though it was halfway across the country from where they were really living. You know, just for old time's sake.

"Remind me again why we're halfway across the country in Cassie's old barn with smelly animorphs- er, animals again?" Marco asked.

"For old time's sake." replied Jake and Cassie in unison.They gave each other a sort of goo-goo eyes look.

"Aww… they're doing the goo-goo eyes!" exclaimed Marco. "AAAHH! THE SAP! IT'S AFTER ME!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S COMING TO GET ME!!! WAFFLES!" yelled the now-insane Marco.

Just then, a blond girl tumbled down through a plot hole in the barn roof, with her Lifehouse CD in hand. 

"Oops!" She exclaimed. "Wrong plot hole behind my desk…" she cringed. "I'll just be going now." she went to scramble up a ladder but Jake grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her down. 

"Plot hole?" asked Jake.

"Plot hole?" asked Marco. 

"Plot hole?" asked Cassie.

Plot hole? asked Tobias.

What the hell is a plot hole? Ax surprised everyone by saying.

"Watch your language Aximili!" said Cassie. 

"Ooh! A newer tougher Cassie! Rachel would approve!" Marco exclaimed.

"Damn right I do." Said Rachel who was actually a ghost but they could all see her. 

Momo Claus had tried to use the mayhem that ensued to escape up her trusty plot hole, but no…

"I didn't mean to come! I was going back to The Madness in Marco's Backyard to edit something…." she tried to explain.

"That was the Lifehouse concert right?" Marco asked. Momo nodded.

"What about it were you going to edit?" Marco asked.

"I found something I did to you." Momo said. "But I have to actually do it first… that's why I came." and before Marco could react, Momo used her magical green-belt skills and got into fighting stance, thrust-kicked Marco into the wall then skip-roundhouse-kicked him, then punched him rapidly several times, alternating between the nose and solar plexus. Then she did a neat front-snap-kick, knocking his head up against the wall. 

"What did I do to you? I beat you up! Why, you ask? Well, one time, you busted on dogs, one time, you talked about beating up Tobias, you were generally rude several times, and once, while trying to be a hero, you got rabies!" Momo finished her speech with a bow and high-fived Rachel (or the ghost anyway,) and whispered, "You did tell them about the rabies, right?" 

"Yeah!" Rachel replied. 

"Okay, now that I've done that, I'll be going now." Momo said, but to no avail. The Animorphs were holding a mini-meeting to decide what to do. 

"You can go, after you answer our questions." Jake said.

"One. Why are you spending so much time on In a Heartbeat stuff?" Marco asked.

"Well, I've been having a writer's block on everything Animorphs. I'd invite you back to my house, to see all the half-finished things that I got stuck on, but my mother would have a fit." Momo smiled sheepishly. 

"Two. What's going to happen to me and Jake in the future? You have what's going on now, and you have what's going on then, but what about in between?"Cassie demanded. 

"Jake and I, not me and Jake." corrected Momo Claus. "And that's one of the things that I have a writer's block on."

Three.Why are you subjecting me to all these sad songs? asked Tobias. 

"Because I enjoy writing them, and people enjoy reading them, and I couldn't think of anything better to write." Replied Momo.

Four. Why did you make me sing? I can't sing! Tobias exclaimed. Rachel shuddered at the memory of his singing. 

"Um… it just worked okay? Stop torturing me? It's worse than flames! Stop it! Stop it! Stop questioning me!" Momo Claus wailed and broke down in tears. "I'm sorry! It's all the stupid writer's block's fault! Okay? Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" 

"It's *okay*" The Animorphs all replied in unison. 

"Even the best get writer's block sometimes, I'm sure of it." comforted Cassie. 

"Thanks for understanding. I have to go now." Said Momo Claus. She grabbed her Lifehouse CD and left.

"Oh and Marco? I'm sorry!" she cried as she flew back through the plot hole and landed on her bed. 

**~*THE END*~**

** **

I hope that sort of explained to everyone why I haven't written anything in awhile. I was just feeling goofy, and upset that I haven't written anything. Sorry everybody! REVIEW! 


End file.
